


The Light of the Evenstar

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben as Aragorn, Elf Poe Dameron, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, M/M, Male Slash, Poe as Arwen, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe is Arwen, Ben Aragorn, and Poe makes a promise.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	The Light of the Evenstar

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Fusion
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: You could say I kind of threw movie canon, book canon, and Star Wars into a blender and this was what came out. And anyone who says POC elves didn’t exist in Tolkien...this is just a fusion, don’t @ me.

The remnants of Anakin’s sword, the blade that had cut the Ring from Palpatine’s hand, lay on the table in Rivendell in shards even as Ben looked closely at them. He had seen them before, but now he could not help but be almost transfixed. Anduril, Flame of the West, a distant shell of what it once was, but it was there. Belonging to a man who had been strong and weak all at once.   
  
There were footsteps. Almost quiet in nature, even as Ben looked over the Skywalker sword that had been used to defeat Palpatine in the war of the Last Alliance.   
  
“You seem restless,” Poe’s voice said, softly.   
  
Ben turned around, just to look at Poe — at the elf’s gentle, concerned face. A face that he could always turn to in times of trouble.   
  
“I suppose I am,” he said. He had been admittedly troubled by his meeting with Brendol Hux’s son in the library. And then there was actually looking over the Skywalker sword. Remembering how Anakin had had a chance to destroy the One Ring for good, only for him not to. There was the fact that he himself could be so much like Anakin — and it frightened him.   
  
"Why do you fear the past?” Poe said. “You are Anakin Skywalker’s heir, not Anakin Skywalker himself. You are not bound to his fate.”  
  
“Am I?” Ben said. “The same blood flows through my veins. The same weakness.”  
  
“You are many things, Estel, but ‘weak’ is not one of them.”  
  
Ben smiled. “You have so much faith in me."  
  
“I do. Your time will come, Ben. You will face evil, and you will defeat it.”  
  
Defeat it. Would he, Ben wondered. He remembered his late mother, fearing the traces of Anakin in him. Anakin was long dead, slain by Orcs protecting his family, but he had left enough of an impact on Ben’s mother.   
  
“The shadow does not hold sway yet.” Poe had transitioned into Elvish. “Not over you, and not over me.” He spoke then, in the tongues of Men. “Walk with me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
They walked towards the gardens, over the bridge, and not for the first time, Ben was struck by Poe’s beauty. His smooth, golden skin, seeming to glow like the sun. His eyes, dark and welcoming.   
  
Lord Kes did not approve of Ben and Poe being lovers. _Let him go,_ Kes had said. _His mother has already taken the ship into the Undying Lands. There it will be forever green. Let him go._  
  
Ben knew he should. But he was selfish, fundamentally. Selfish, like Anakin before him — Anakin, who had been tempted by the One Ring so Padme, his beloved wife, would not die. Selfish. He had loved this beautiful, powerful elven prince ever since he had first come to Rivendell. It was a gift from the Valar himself that Poe loved him, in return.   
  
“Do you remember,” Poe said, when they stopped in the gardens, “When we first met?”  
  
“I do. I thought I had strayed into a dream.” Even that had seemed barely sufficient to describe how he had felt. Singing the story of Luthien Tinuviel, only to see Poe there, clad in elven finery with hair like a river at night, his eyes dark and expressive and kind.   
  
“You did not have the cares you carry now." Poe said. “Do you remember what I told you?”  
  
“I do.” A flare of panic rose in Ben’s chest. “Poe,” he said, “You do not need to do this for me — ”  
  
“Ben. Estel.”  
  
There was something about Poe’s voice that steadied Ben, despite himself.   
  
“I would rather spend a lifetime with you,” Poe said, “Than face all the ages of this world alone. My ancestress made the same choice for a mortal man.”  
  
“Your ancestress died for it.”  
  
“And I would choose that life, for you are in it.” Poe sounded so determined, so resolute; it was hard to deny him when he was filled with that much conviction.   
  
This was Poe then. Kes’ son, the Evenstar. The elven prince who had seen Ben at his worst, and loved him nonetheless. Who saw the beauty in others, especially when it seemed out of reach to themselves.   
  
“My mother gave me this before she passed into the West,” Poe said. “I thought you would have it.”  
  
Even as Poe gave him what Ben recognized as Shara’s necklace, the silver-white jewel hanging from a chain, Ben stared at him, surprised, disbelieving. “Poe...”  
  
“It is mine to give to whom I will,” Poe said softly. “Like my heart. The light of that jewel does not wax and wane. It is, instead, ever-present. It is a symbol, of the choice my ancestress made long ago, and I will take with it the sweet and the bitter.”  
  
Ben placed it around his neck. He touched it lightly, the jewel that was a symbol that meant so very much.   
  
“We should return,” Poe said. “Ada most likely wonders where we have been.”  
  
Ben smiled wryly. “He would disapprove.”  
  
“There are many things my father does not know.”  
  
Poe’s hand, smooth and deceptively delicate, brushed against Ben’s own. Ben was aware that he looked likely haggard next to Poe — the scar he still bore on his face from years in the wild, for example, and yet Poe looked at him with such tenderness and reverence that all of that seemed to dissolve.   
  
He would need to meet with the Council of Kes at one point, to discuss the One Ring. For tonight, he would be content with Poe’s company — and praying that he did not throw away his heart too rashly.


End file.
